Cronicas de una Vampiresa
by Just AN0THER User
Summary: AU-Quinn Fabray no es quien todos creen. Todo su ser, sus años, su vida, su familia...Todo es una mentira. ¿Pero que puedes hacer cuando eres una vampiresa en un mundo como el nuestro?, ¿Que puedes hacer cuando el amor de tu vida es una humana?
1. Prologo

**Cronicas De una Vampiresa**  
Capitulo 1: Prologo  
Faberry

**Mi mirada vacia recorre tu silueta  
sabiendote nunca mia  
Ya no me pertenesco a mi misma  
mi alma se disuelve en los ultimos latidos  
de un suspiro inmortal  
que se lleva mi calma y no me deja continuar  
no naci para amar...  
Soy un ente infernal...  
Pero...desde las tinieblas  
velare tu camino...tu alma y tu destino  
hasta que tu mirada nada pueda ver mas **

_Esto no puede ser posible... _

No puedo creerlo...No puedo, No deseo aceptarlo...Tanto tiempo, Tantos años escondiendo mi verdadero ser...protegiéndote de mi misma...manteniendo la distancia...Me niego a aceptar que todo se halla derrumbado en solo unos instantes...un solo descuido y mi mas terrible secreto esta frente a tus ojos...

_Porfavor...No... _

Tus ojos tan oscuros cual ágata están abiertos con una expresión de horror...mientras observas como las ultimas gotas de vida caen al pavimento...No puedo evitar pensar que...a pesar de tu expresión de terror, sigues siendo tan hermosa que me dejas ciega...tu oscuro cabello, ahora desordenado, cae por tu espalda con elegancia...tu rostro...tus bellos ojos, tu perfecta nariz...tus hermosos labios me llaman...pero se que nunca podre estar contigo...la expresión de horror en tu rostro me lo recalca una vez mas...

_No me observes de esa forma...No tu... _

¿Ahora lo entiendes?...¿Comprendes ahora el porque de mi distancia? ¿El porque de mi Egoísmo?...¿El porque de mis rechazos?...Siempre pensaste que mi corazón no te pertenecía...que solo te usaba...que no significabas nada para mi...Cuando la verdad es...que lo eres todo, te ame...te amo...y lo seguiré haciendo...pero estas palabras nunca podrán salir de mi boca...por tu seguridad, mi fallecido corazón solo te pertenece a ti...no sabes que muero por sostenerte en mi brazos...por susurrar las palabras que mi exterior mantiene cautivas...

_Que sera de mi... _

Estas paralizaba frente a mi...se ve que esto no lo esperabas...¿verdad?...La bien construida mascara que mantienes en todo momento, esta derrumbada...rota en pedazos dejando mostrar todas las emociones que una vez callaste...

No puedo seguir observando...

_Como desearía que nos hubiesemos conocido en otras circunstancias... _

no me atrevo a ver como tu mirada pasa del frió cuerpo que se encuentra a mis pies...hacia mi...no quiero ver como tu mirada se llena de temor hacia mi persona...No podre resistirlo

Traro de ordenar mis pensamientos...Y no puedo evitar que algo dentro de mi se rompa...Si hubiese sabido que te hubieses enterado de todas formas...no hubiese sido tan fría, tan distante...hubiese aprovechado cada momento contigo...pero eso no esta bien...habría puesto en peligro tu vida...tu alma

_Haberte Amado en otras circunstancias... _

Mis manos se cierran con fuerza...Me arrepiento de todas las mentiras...de todos los engaños y de todo el daño que te hice...tal vez...si lo hubieses sabido desde un inicio...el golpe no habría sido tan duro... Nunca olvidare todo lo que hiciste por mi...los ensayos...el embarazo...mucha gente sufrió por mis mentiras...como podrías saber que mi padre nunca se fue por las razones que todos piensan...como sabrías que yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo...que todo lo que crees de mi no es mas que una farsa...un disfraz que encierra mi verdadero ser y mis verdaderos sentimientos...

_No tengo mas razón para seguir...pero... _

Tomo una decisión...no puedo hacer mas...levanto poco a poco mi rostro...que hasta hace unos segundos se mantenía fija en el culpable de este desastroso desenlace...Levanto mi mirada y mi corazón se contrae en un doloroso espejismo...en tus ojos hay algo que nunca espere encontrar...


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les agrade, cualquier sugerencia es bien aceptada muchas gracias por leer!**

**Crónicas de una vampiresa**  
**Capitulo 2**:Destellos de la Memoria

**Me sentí cerca de ti...  
Fue algo hermoso y Lejano  
y hoy lo anhelo con Fuerzas...  
mas ya no esta en mis manos  
Pensare en ti  
Sentiré tu presencia  
y mantengo la vida al pensarte  
Pues nací para amarte...  
Y hoy estas en mis recuerdos...  
mis sueños Por siempre eternos  
Y me ciego en ellos recordando...  
Deseo regresar al pasado  
Y en el perderme y disfrutar cada  
segundo En tus manos...  
Sin Embargo Aun mas Deseo...  
Un Futuro a tu Lado**

_Tus ojos...Tu mirada_

Mi Petrificado ser se estremece al ver tu mirada...No puedo entenderlo No...Yo no puedo aceptarlo...¿Como existe un ser tan maravilloso como tu?...¿Porque tu...tan pura...tan hermosa posas tus ojos en los mios?...No puedo entenderlo, Tanto tiempo me mantuve alejada de ti, previniendo los daños que mi mundo puede causarte...tratando de Protegerte de todo daño...creo que nunca entendí que después de todo...Fui yo quien mas te daño...

_Entonces...¿Porque?_

Siento el fantasma de una lágrima cruzar mi mejilla, Trato de descubrir si esto es alguna jugarreta de mi mente...una broma del destino...Pero si es así...entonces, ¿Porque?...¿Porque tienes esa mirada en tus luceros?...No puedo evitarlo...siento como una vaga sonrisa se posa en mis labios, mostrando lo que mi corazón quiere creer pero mi mente reniega...

¿Es verdad lo que tus ojos me muestran?

Frente a mi...Tu mirada, Esas Agatas por las que parecería una y mil veces, Expresan lo que menos Espere...

_Amor..._

"Fin Pov quinn "

Quinn se acerco poco a poco a la morena. Cuidadosamente, con Temor...Temiendo que ella entrara en razón y se diese cuenta del monstruo en el que se había convertido hace ya Tantas lunas...Avanzo unos pasos mas y se detuvo solo cuando se encontraba a solo un metro de su prohibida ambrosía

-¿Porque?-Le pregunto la Rubia con voz aspera, intentando que ella entendiese...que se diera cuenta del peligro que conyevaba estar con  
ella...Pero con una ternura que no pudo frenar.

Los Ojos oscuros brillaron con intensidad...mientras su portadora avanzaba un paso tras otro...hasta que Solo unos pocos centímetros le separaban de Quinn

-Porque...Te amo-Dijo profundamente...Como intentando que todas las emociones que mantenía a flor de piel le llegasen

-Rachel...-Dijo la vampiresa en un suspiro- Mi amor...-Dijo en un susurro que no seria escuchado Mientras le miraba con intensidad- ¿Estas segura?...-

-Quinn...Yo...- Empezó Ella, mas en una acción repentina sus labios se vieron sellados por otros labios, pertenecientes a la portadora del sol.

El beso fue suave, Delicado, Casi etéreo...

Quinn se separo lentamente de aquellos labios que sabían serian su anhelo eterno...

-Yo...-Poco a poco la rubia abrió sus ojos mirando a Rachel con arrepentimiento...Sabia que estaba siendo egoísta al tratar de mantener a la morena a su lado...pero era inevitable, su corazón estaba venciendo en la batalla que su mente abandono- Lo sient...-Trato de continuar, Pero sus palabras fueron calladas

Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos completamente...mas en tan solo un segundo los cerro nuevamente, enredando sus brazos en el cuerpo de la castaña y apretándole contra ella...Mientras Rachel pasaba sus brazos tras su cuello en un intento de eliminar la distancia Mientras el beso que les unía se tornaba segundo tras segundo mas apasionado...y sus corazones latían cada vez mas desbocados

Rachel sintió como la lengua de la Quinn acariciaba suavemente sus labios, en una petición silenciosa...poco a poco abrió su boca dándole paso a la rubia, Quien al sentirse dentro le abrazo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, eliminando toda distancia entre ellas  
Empezando una guerra en las bocas de ambas por el poder...explorando, Marcando, descubriendo...  
estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que sus cuerpos no resistian mas la intensidad y Debieron separarse (Pues vamos...ellas sabían que separarse por falta de aire es un mito...si no ¿para que esta la nariz?)

Se miraron intensamente por unos segundos tratando de descubrir algo en los ojos de la otra  
hasta que una se arriesgo a romper el silencio que les había envuelto

-¿Estas segura?-Dijo Quinn, en un vago intento por hacerle cambiar de idea...se había mantenido alejada tanto tiempo por temor a que esto sucediese...que su voluntad flaqueara...Dándose cuenta que no podría resistir un minuto mas sin los labios de su ángel en los suyos...Ya no mas

-Siempre- Le respondió la Morena Mirándole con Dulzura Mientras tomaba las manos de la morena entre las suyas-

-Hay tanto que debo contarte...que debo explicarte- Le Dijo Quinn en un suspiro

-Tengo Tiempo...-Respondió la morena sonriendo

La rubia le sonrió y se limito a responder

- Entonces preparate...Mi mundo no es simplemente lo que parece...Nosotros...-

* * *

¿Continuara?


End file.
